Ultimateninja Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Anyone can edit this. Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterisk (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. Basics UN1 & 2: Secret Technique continued: *UN1 - "" - Keep it going!!! / Finish it!!! *UN2 - "" - *UN3 - "" - N/A (got rid of "movie" moves) Damage Reduced!!! Critical Damage!!! Attack, Defense, Chk (Chakra), Speed, State, Ninja Tools :地上投げ (Ground Throw) :空中投げ (Aerial Throw) :ジャンプ中に (While jumping) :チャクラゲージ 壱以上 (Chakra Gauge 1 or Over) :チャクラゲージ 弐以上 :チャクラゲージ 参 ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' Mission Mode Items *The Weight of Gut *Support Item *Special Ninja Tool *Scroll of Instant Body *Shoes of Jonin *Food Pills *Scroll of Hidden Cloud *Kakashi Figure Naruto Uzumaki *Note: Naruto's "Kyuubi Mode" and his third Secret Technique (which activate the mode) was changed into a separate character outside Japan. As result, his Summoning technique was split. Supports: Iruka Umino Quotes *Selected/Starting: *Taunt: "I won't lose no matter what! Believe it!" *Victory: "I'm getting strong" Sasuke Uchiha "Like Naruto, some of Sasuke's Ultimate Techniques were punt to his cursed mark version outside Japan." Supports: Kakashi Quotes *Selected/Starting: *Taunt: *Victory: Sakura Haruno Supports: Sasuke Uchiha Quotes *Selected/Starting: *Taunt: *Victory: Rock Lee |} Kakashi Hatake Shikamaru Nara N ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' Naruto Uzumaki *Selected: *Taunts: "I won't lose, no matter what!" *Victory: *Taijutsu (Rock Lee) *Genjutsu (Sakura) *Ninjutsu *Summoning (Naruto's) / (Kakashi's) *Compare with U.N.1 and UN3-5 States/Status/Modes Special taunts: *Kakashi recovers health in exchange of chakra *... Substitution Jutsu Support Characters Pest Characters ステージ *Ichiraku Ramen Shop ラーメン一楽 *Hokage Great Stone Faces *Chunin Exam Stadium *Top of Lookout Tower *No.44 Exercise Ground The Forest of Death *Kikyo Castle Tower (桔梗城天守閣) *Great Naruto Bridge (ナルト大橋) *Zabuza's Hideout (再不斬の隠れ家) *Sunagimo Estate and Buddha Statue *Kazekage's Mansion *Training Field (サバイバル演習場) *Hero's Memorial Monument (英雄の慰霊碑) *Hidden Leaf Hot Spring (木ノ葉温泉) *Hidden Leaf Forest (木ノ葉の森) *Tanzaku Town *Tanzaku Town Outskirts *"Snowfield" (雪原) *"Rainbow Ice Wall" (虹の氷壁) キャラクター 初期キャラクター ナルト サスケ サクラ カカシ いの シカマル チョウジ ヒナタ キバ シノ リー ネジ テンテン ガイ 我愛羅 テマリ カンクロウ ドトウ RPGモードで追加の隠しキャラ *Jiraiya 自来也 *Orochimaru 大蛇丸 *The Third Hokage 三代目火影 *Itachi イタチ *Kisame 鬼鮫 *Anbu Kakashi 暗部のカカシ その他隠しキャラ *Zabuza 再不斬 *Haku 白 *Tsunade 綱手 *Kabuto カブト *Shizune シズネ *Nine Tails / Nine-Tailed Naruto 九尾のナルト *Byakugan Hinata 宗家ヒナタ *Sealed Ororchimaru 封印大蛇丸 *Taijutsu Naruto / The Green Beast 蒼い魔獣 サポートキャラ *イルカ *アスマ *次郎坊 *鬼童丸 *多由也 *左近 *ナダレ お邪魔キャラ *がま吉 *がま竜 *忍亀 *パックン ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno ... ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' Ultimate Jutsu Naruto Sakura Kakashi Young Sakura Haruno ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' Normal version, Young version, Forms, ... ...